


If You Are Mad, Then So Am I

by Bloody_Vixen



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Vixen/pseuds/Bloody_Vixen
Summary: You had tolerated him. The way his eyes seem to ravish even when he thinks you didn’t notice. You tolerated it when your acquaintances slowly dwindled in number; their excuses you noted were made under threat and guile. Why, you even stood by when he’d try to arrange your schedule so that you both start to orbit one another in this game.You didn’t mind. You ought too but you didn’t.Until now…(When a Yandere meets another Yandere.)
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	If You Are Mad, Then So Am I

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by ghostheadcanons featuring a yandere!Copia. The drabbles inspires are [here](https://ghostheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/182265501615/yandere-copia-thinking-of-you?is_related_post=1) and [here](https://ghostheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/182331336985/yandere-copia-nasty-naughty-boy?is_related_post=1). This might be a standalone or a two-parter but am still not decided

You spotted the rat; it scurried out into a hole behind your closet. Unlike most you didn’t scream at its sight and normally you would have shrugged and tried to find a way to close it up.

No…what did make you want to scream was the rat was scurrying into the hole, in its jaw your favourite panties.

Your eyes see red.

You had tolerated him. The way his eyes seem to ravish even when he thinks you didn’t notice. You tolerated it when your acquaintances slowly dwindled in number; their excuses you noted were made under threat and guile. Why, you even stood by when he’d try to arrange your schedule so that you both start to orbit one another in this game.

You didn’t mind. You ought too but you didn’t.

Until now…

You knew the rat and knew it in your bones it was him.

This has gone too far – you’d endure much but _theft_ was one thing you would not stomach even from _him._

You bolted from your room.

His room was far, far from your dorms and when you reached its doors, it was locked. You scoffed before reaching in for your lock pick – all those lessons had borne fruit and you slipped into his room – scents of incense and smoke – before slamming the door shut. 

Light flooded the room as you scanned the area.

It was luxurious, near obscene in its opulence; as befitting a Cardinal. You were slightly impressed by how tasteful it was despite everything screamed of greed and fortune.

But it was not why you’re here. You could hear the rats in their cages, dominating a wall as they squeaked and sniffed at your intrusion. You spotted one out of its cage, standing on its hind as it watched you. You turn away to the bookshelves covering the other side and when you turned back it’s gone.

To call its master no doubt but it’s no matter to you.

You looked to the floor and saw it, a scuffed mark, nearly invisible if you didn’t know where to find it. Smiling, you spotted the book – oddly new amongst the old tomes. You fingers caressed its spine before pulling it back and a loud click answered back as the shelf shuddered and groaned, slowly opening to reveal room.

No, you mused, _a shrine._

Your face – a blown up photograph of you in your garb stared back – yours eyes unimpressed. Candles black as ebony were melted around the table that had your –

By Lucifer’s cock, no wonder you couldn’t find your favourite bra – the prick had stolen it! You peered forward, spotting an old broken hair brush, more underwear (stained unsurprisingly), a few old sex toys and - a lock of your hair??? How did he even get those? Did his rats snip it while you were sleeping?

You shook your head – half the things here were once bound for your trash can, you imagined him ordering his rats about to snatch them away, bring it here and…

You imagined him kneeling, eyes locked upon your image as his hand worked furiously on his cock.

You should panic, be upset, disgusted even and yet…you found yourself irritated. Aroused too but mostly irritated.

A door swings and slams – chitters of rats filled the air as you hear hurried footsteps and then it stopped. Your smiled to yourself and turned around.

…there he was.

Copia’s face was positively white now. His eyes widened from shock and horror as you slid out from his shrine.

His mind was racing – partially terrified and sickeningly _aroused_ – he had dreamt of this before. Of you in his room but…not… _never_ in his wildest dreams you’d find the shrine! He had locked the door hadn’t he? He had! How did you get in – how?

You don’t wait for his excuses – you marched up and before his lips could move you punched him straight in the gut.

Pain explodes in his belly as Copia collapsed to the floor, wheezing and coughing and my, oh my, he looks so – delicious.

“Tsk – tsk Cardinal. What am I to do with you?” you murmured and his head snaps up, tears running down his cheeks as you bent down, trailing one finger on his cheek. You could feel him shudder in spite of himself.

“Sister…” he murmured, “I can ex-AH!”

You slapped him. Copia gasped but you didn’t stop – he’s so beautiful, beautiful this way – and before he could breathe again, you shove him onto the floor. The man winced as he’s laid flat, he tried to sit up but you backhand him again. He whines from the pain, eyes shut as he grasped his face, feeling your sting.

_(He deserved it, he deserved it)_

You straddled him and his mind blanked out.

You watched as his eyes opened again, his breathing hitched as you sat on his belly, mindful not to suffocate him as you pin your arms besides his head. Your hair now curtained both your faces as you leaned forward.

“I _know,_ Cardinal.” You started, aware of how his heart was thundering in his chest.

(mine mine mine)

“I know how you look at me…think of me… _stole_ from me…” you growled on the last word.

“Sister…I can explain…” he gasped but you snarled and gripped his jaw, fingers digging into his cheeks.

“Your excuses bore me, _rat._ ” You growled and a shudder runs down his spine. “I can tolerate so many things but _stealing_ from me? Taking my things so that you can put it on that _filthy_ shrine?”

He shook his head, face flushed now, “I’m sorry, sister, I-”

SMACK “I didn’t say you could speak, _vermin_.”

Copia’s lips thinned as tears began falling again. He’s so sorry, he didn’t mean to but you were so beautiful and pure and he could not bear to sully you, so he stole and sullied the things that had adorned you.

“What am I to do with you, Copia?” you said lowly. He shivered, a whine nearly escaped his lips but he managed to stifle it. Not quick enough though.

You sneered at his expression, “Oh, what’s this?”

Copia kept his mouth shut, he does not want to be hit again, he just wants you to sit there, to feel your warmth, your smell and your voice to sink into his flesh – for this to never end. He had dreamt of this – of you and him.

Then your hands moved back and grasped his cock.

A low moan escaped his mouth and he nearly came there and then.

His beloved, his succubus – it was –

You giggled, watching as Copia’s eyes rolled and shuddered from pleasure. His lips hung open, his tongue licking and gasping as your hands gently moved along his dick. His skin burned red and you could feel the heat of his flesh – such a good rat.

His hands twitched and slid, slowly to your sides, needy in their hesitance.

“Hands down, _rat_ ,” and they snapped back to the floor. You smirked as his eyes peeked through,

Copia’s cock hardened and grew under your caress – you could feel him shiver beneath you – both your bodies rocking minutely. The man sighed and moaned, his hands kept rising and slapping down to the floor; torn between reaching out or obeying your order.

“Hnf – ah – hah – _ah!”_ the noises he made. Your cunt throbbed and ached as he continued to mewl under your ministrations.

It would be so fucking easy for you to tear open his cassock and to ride him until he screamed and worshipped your name.

But – Copia needed to learn.

His eyes rolled now and his hips bounced and shook under you – his breathe became hard and fast – as sign that he was so – so – close.

Your moved continued to stroke him through his clothes –

“Please, please – yes – I am so close – please – _please –”_

Fingers moved faster, grasped harder and just as his eyes snapped open, his lips moaned - you - _let go._

Copia _snarls_ – his mismatched eyes widened with fury as you pulled away. He pushed himself up – breathing wild at the aborted orgasm; you could feel him growl deep in his chest.

“No.” you said, planting the hand on his chest stopping him from getting up. The man made to argue but you were faster. In one move you make to stand, stepping away from his grasping hands. You couldn’t let him know that your heart was thundering along to the ache of your cunt.

You turned your back to him and strode towards his shrine. You could feel his eyes boring at your back. The shrine seemed to sparkle at you and you give the offerings one last look. The bra was the only item you picked up – it was rather expensive and good bras are as rare as Nihil’s faithfulness.

Then with one swing you tore down your photo from the wall. The Cardinal squeaked but could only watch as you tear the photo into shreds before you swiping the candles, the panties, and hair onto the floor. You gave the table holding them one hard kick and it broke in two.

Within minutes the whole room turned into a rubbish hole before you spun and glared at the shocked man.

Copia’s eyes were shining with tears and he flinched as you stepped forward.

“You will burn that filth.” You said lowly, watching a tear trail down his cheek. “And you will replace the items you have stolen with new ones.” You added. The cardinal’s hands clenched and unclenched but he gave you a small, jerky nod.

“And you will _never_ do something disgusting-,” you pointed to the destroyed hidden room, “-like this again – do you understand?”

The man nodded, his entire face now wet from tears, his shoulder shook and heaved as he did so, before finally turning to face the floor.

“If I am to be worshiped then it will be in my presence not this pitiful facsimile.”

Copia’s head shot up so fast you’re amazed it didn’t spin off his shoulders.

“Wh – wha-”

“ _I_ am your shrine.” You declared, your hands snatched the collar of his shirt pulling him close to you as you stared back into ( _beautiful and mine so much mine_ ) his startled eyes.

You leaned into his ear, letting your breath caress his skin before saying, “If I am to be yours, this you must do. I demand personal worship – in person and not this shitty monument you made of theft.”

Copia gulped – his head felt light, spinning as you pulled back.

“Do what I ask – do it well and I will reward you.” You coo as your nose trailed his. The man’s swallowed but nodded fervently, “Yes, anything my succubus, my angel, my _goddess_ ,” he stammered.

You smiled and pulled him to a crushing kiss.

Copia could die. His beloved was kissing him; it’s your lips and _your_ tongue in his mouth moving desperately – _passionately_ as you ravished him. Your hands – one moved to his back, pulling him closer and the other hand…

You stroke his cock eagerly – it still so sensitive from earlier but this time he knew you wouldn’t pull back. He couldn’t think – could only feel as his body blazed from pleasure. He couldn’t breathe (you wouldn’t let him) as the bliss rose and rose –

He tried to pull back, gasping, “Stop – I –”

Your leered, “Cum for me Copia.” The words whispered and Copia dearly wanted to – but he was still in clothes and –

The hand on your back swiftly pulled down his collar and before he could protest you sink your teeth into his neck.

There was pain and suddenly all he saw was white.

The moan that came out from him shook his entire body. You feel his hips, snap and shuddered as a wet patch began to form on his cassock. Your lips smiled as you sucked the wound you had made. As he panted, you gave your bite mark one lick and a kiss before pulling back but not all the way. Copia’s legs seemed to have failed him and the only reason why he has yet buckled to the floor was because you were partially holding him.

“Did you like that, Copia?” you asked as you pushed a strand of hair from his flushed face. Green and white turned towards you, wonder and gratitude shines from them. The Cardinal took another deep breath and then shakily nodded back. He was red, wet and sweaty but you’ve never seen anyone so beautiful. You leaned forward and gave his forehead a soft kiss before you pulled back and he crumpled straight to the floor.

He cried out from the fall and your absence but you made no move to help him. 

“Call that a preview, dearest Copia.” You said as he clutched his knee. “You have until this evening or else I’ll make sure everyone knows what a filthy little creature you are.”

You begin walking away - there was no need for his response. .


End file.
